


My Favorite Oreo

by stirlingphoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oreos, Romance, Tenderness, VLD Games 2018, entirely self-indulgent work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/pseuds/stirlingphoenix
Summary: Lotor isn’t the best at nicknames, but he finds the perfect match when Shiro introduces him to one of his favorite Earthian snacks, not that Shiro minds all that much.





	My Favorite Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember that one time AJ LoCascio called Shiro an Oreo on Twitter? Because I sure do!  
> Also, this was written for the practice round for the VLD Games on Tumblr!

“What are these?” Lotor asks, his eyes bright with curiosity as he holds the cookie Shiro gave him a few seconds ago in the palm of his hand, inspecting the snack like it’s some kind of foreign specimen he’s not quite sure what to do with.  

A soft smile forms upon Shiro’s lips as he watches Lotor’s apparent fascination over something that for him, has been a staple (as far as snacks go) for as long as he can remember. Shiro revels in moments like these, where he catches little glimpses of Lotor’s softer side, the one that yearns for knowledge, and takes fascination with any Earth-related object Shiro brings to share, no matter how mundane it really is.

“They’re Oreos,” Shiro replies as he fishes one out of the container for himself. Finding a package (that as far as he knew had a valid expiration date) had been an unexpected, albeit pleasant find during an unplanned trip to the space mall, and while Shiro had never been one for shopping, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to find something else that might pique Lotor’s interest.

Being around Lotor soothes him in a way he can’t explain. His mere presence gives him peace of mind and silences the voices in his head that otherwise never seem to go away—he feels like himself again, like he's free to smile and laugh to heart's content, because with Lotor, Shiro’s not in charge of anyone. He doesn’t need to set a good example for anyone or act like someone he’s not.

Simply put, moments like these, where he’s alone with Lotor, Shiro feels complete—it’s a sensation he garners for himself at any given opportunity. For now, Shiro doesn’t let himself think about that, and instead finds a moment of tranquility in Lotor’s discovery of the ever-elusive Oreo.

“And you,” Lotor pauses, as if he’s trying to decide how to word his question without sounding foolish. Shiro offers him a soft, reassuring smile, trying to tell him he needn’t worry. “Eat them?” Lotor looks every bit as skeptical as he sounds.

“Exactly.” Deciding to lead by example, Shiro brings the cookie to his lips and chomps right into it, leaving a little less than half in his hand while he chews the larger portion. “Try it.”

Lotor follows suit, holding the Oreo between his thumb and index and ring fingers, and nibbling at the Oreo, as if he’s still unconvinced of its purpose. Finally, he takes an actual bite and chews slowly, savoring the taste.

“What do you think?” Shiro asks only after Lotor’s swallowed his Oreo.

“They’re sweet,” is Lotor’s verdict, although from his tone, it’s not obvious whether he means that as a good thing or not. Shiro doesn’t mind, however—the soft smile that graces Lotor’s lips is all he needs in order to count this as a success.

“When I was a kid, I used to like opening each Oreo up like this,” Shiro explains, pulling another cookie apart and revealing the cream-covered side, and the bare side, “and then lick away the filling before eating the cookies.” Again, Shiro demonstrates by bringing the half with the filling attached to his lips and licking the cookie clean.

Lotor looks as perplexed as ever, as if he simply can't see the appeal—Shiro can almost hear the gears turning in Lotor's mind, like he's trying to piece together the clues in some grand scheme.

“Why?” he asks only after it becomes evident that the concept eludes him.

“For fun, I guess,” Shiro offers with a shrug, wondering why his younger self thought he’d been so clever back then for a second before adding: “and because the cream is my favorite part.”

“Can I try?”

“Sure.” Shiro shifts his gaze down towards the package, but he’s stopped from retrieving another Oreo when he feels Lotor’s hands around his face, cupping his cheeks and guiding him back to look in his direction. Before Shiro has a second to process what’s happening, Lotor is invading his personal space, darting his tongue out and licking away a speck of the cream filling he hadn’t realized was still on his lips.

“You're right,” Lotor snickers, as he pulls back, licking his own lips; the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a satisfied smirk. “This is fun.”

The smile Lotor wears makes it abundantly clear he's a little too pleased with himself, but Shiro can't bring himself to reprimand Lotor for his antics, not even in a playful sense. He likes this side of Lotor too, the one he shows only when he feels content enough to allow the sillier aspects of his personality to shine through. Even if Shiro did take issue with Lotor’s mischievous ways, he’d never tell him to stop—it took him months to see such a bright, genuine smile from Lotor, and he never wants to see it fade.

“Shiro?” Lotor calls out to him after a few moments of silence, bringing Shiro out of his inner musings and back to reality.

“Hm?”

“You're an Oreo,” Lotor announces, his voice confident and his eyes aglow with glee, as if he’s come to a stunning revelation he’s a little too excited about. 

“Oh yeah?” Shiro's not sure where Lotor's going with this, but he's willing to play along and find out. “How so?”

Lotor takes on a more thoughtful expression as he reaches out to Shiro, setting a gentle hand atop his head.

“Black and white,” Lotor replies, carefully running deft fingers through Shiro’s floof, “the white part being my favorite, and you are sweet—even more so than your cookies,” Lotor declares, as if his words are now the new law of the land. “You're my Oreo.”

“Interesting logic,” Shiro admits. When a dull, yet not entirely unpleasant ache afflicts the corners of his mouth, Shiro realizes just how long it’s been since he could smile like this. “It’s kind of cute, as far as pet names go.”

“I thought it clever.” The grin on Lotor’s face falters into a pout, one Shiro can’t help but find adorable.

“Okay, maybe a little,” Shiro concedes, setting the rest of the Oreos off to the side before scooting closer to Lotor. This time, he’s the one who gets a little too close as he brushes the tip of his nose against Lotor’s and landing a quick, yet affectionate peck to that small pout, which turns upside down the second Shiro pulls away, much to his delight.  With that, Shiro settles down, allowing his head to rest upon Lotor’s chest as he curls up next to him, enjoying his warmth.

“Maybe a lot,” Lotor counters with a chuckle, wrapping one arm around Shiro’s waist with his hand settling comfortably on his hip bone, while Lotor’s other hand find its way into Shiro’s hair, and begins to play with the white tuft he’s so very fond of.

Shiro hums in response, but otherwise remains silent as he relaxes into Lotor’s hold and begins to doze off. Shiro doesn’t understand how, but Lotor seems to keep his nightmares at bay as well, nor does he know how long his serenity can last, but for now, it’s enough. He has Lotor, and that’s all he can ask for.


End file.
